


La guerra può attendere

by cyberkira



Series: Inktober2018 [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Lance ha solo bisogno di un abbraccio, M/M, e di qualcuno che gli dica che andrà tutto bene, missing moment
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-26 00:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16209092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyberkira/pseuds/cyberkira
Summary: [ Una Fanfiction scritta in occasione del #Writober (o #Inktober) indetto da Fanwriter.itIl tema del giorno è: MISSING MOMENT ]"Una navicella si sta avvicinando al castello!""La navicella di Lotor?""No! Sembra una navicella alteana, ma non ne vedevo una così da diecimila anni! ""Sono io, Keith! Lasciatemi entrare, ho informazioni importanti non c'è tempo da perdere!"





	La guerra può attendere

Allura e Lotor ultimamente sembravano andare molto d'accordo, così tanto che passavano la maggior parte delle giornate chiusi nell'hangar della navicella del principe galra a lavorare su qualche strana forma di quintessenza che Lance non capiva. Aveva provato più volte a raggiungerli, sia fisicamente che verbalmente, ma i due erano fatti l'uno per l'altra e sembrava non esserci spazio per una 'terza ruota' a far loro compagnia. Lance non era un ingegnere ne possedeva poteri alteani con cui avrebbe potuto rendersi utile alla principessa, questo aveva fatto nascere in lui un totale senso di inutilità. Erano trascorse un paio di settimane da quando Keith aveva lasciato la squadra per unirsi ad una missione con le Lame di Marmora, il castello era più silenzioso del solito senza i loro bisticci e senza la presenza costante dell'ex paladino rosso nella sala degli allenamenti. Da quando Matthew Holt era stato recuperato da sua sorella, assieme ad Hunk sembravano più uniti che mai, tre cervelloni che discutevano di cose tecniche aliene quasi sconosciute al povero ragazzo cubano, che aveva passato gli ultimi anni a tentare di restare a galla tra l'essere un pilota cargo e poi d'attacco.  
Da quando la squadra aveva stretto alleanza con il principe, le battaglie contro i galra si erano dimezzate, con l'aiuto della Lama di Marmora poi riuscivano a prevedere e sventare possibili attacchi al nuovo asse Voltron-Lotor in largo anticipo. Lance non si sarebbe lamentato di annoiarsi, mai avrebbe desiderato di doversi buttare continuamente a capofitto nelle battaglie e rischiare la propria vita e quella dei suoi compagni paladini, ma non poteva neppure negare che in quelle settimane si fosse sentito come un pezzo di puzzle che non combaciava con nessun altro. Si era ritrovato a sentire la mancanza non solo della sua famiglia sulla Terra, ma anche di quella che viaggiava con lui nello spazio, era come se l'arrivo di Lotor avesse destabilizzato quell'armonia che vigeva tra di loro, portandoli a separarsi, era uno dei motivi per cui non riusciva proprio a digerire la presenza del principe a bordo del castello.   
Tutto peggiorò in un giorno particolare, quando Pidge riuscì ad intercettare la posizione di suo padre Sam e convinse il resto del team ad effettuare uno scambio di persone con Zarkon stesso che richiedeva suo figlio indietro.  
Shiro, senza l'assenso di nessuno si permise di confabulare con Lotor, passandogli il suo bayard nero ed in cambio il principe aveva abbattuto Zarkon, sconfiggendolo una volta per tutte.  
Ci furono discussioni e litigi, ma alla fine la squadra si riappacificò. Fino al giorno in cui Allura e Shiro discussero di nuovo sul da farsi con Lotor. Lance entrò nella discussione, difendendo la tesi della principessa che le idee del capo squadra fossero troppo rischiose per essere messe in atto.  
Sentì l'intero universo crollargli addosso quando Shiro gli urlò in viso, dicendogli di restarne fuori, ricordandogli quale fosse il suo reale posto nella squadra.   
E lui strinse i pugni e si fece da parte.

***************

"Una navicella si sta avvicinando al castello!"   
Aveva urlato Coran all'improvviso, interrompendo qualsiasi tipo di attività stessero facendo i paladini. La principessa Allura e il principe Lotor erano ormai via da ore, quel giorno avevano entrambi lasciato il castello con l'intenzione di testare fin dove potesse spingersi la nuova navicella che avevano costruito assieme. Logico fu per loro pensare quindi si trattasse dei due nobili che stavano tornando a castello.  
"La navicella di Lotor?"  
"No! Sembra una navicella alteana, ma non ne vedevo una così da diecimila anni! "   
L'allarmismo di Coran mise tutti sull'attenti, fin quando non arrivò una chiamata dalla nave straniera.  
"Sono io, Keith! Lasciatemi entrare, ho informazioni importanti non c'è tempo da perdere!"  
L'intera squadra e Lance in particolare rimasero a fissare lo schermo per un pesante secondo prima di reagire ed abbassare la barriera di particelle del castello per lasciar entrare l'ex paladino.  
"Ma.. Sbaglio o Keith sembra più grande? E' cresciuto vero? Siamo sicuri che sia veramente lui e non, che so, qualche suo fratello gemello muscoloso disperso nell'universo che torna dal suo viaggio?"  
"Lance, hai visto troppi film."  
Certo di ciò che i suoi occhi avevano notato (e credetegli: Lance aveva osservato per molto tempo Keith), sbuffò divertito al commento di Pidge e non aggiunse altro mentre tutta la squadra, eccetto Allura che era assente, si precipitò ad accogliere il ragazzo nell'hangar delle navi.   
Non appena saltò fuori dal posto di guida seguito da un lupo e da due donne, l'attuale paladino rosso in carica non ebbe occhi che per lui. Fu il primo infatti a farsi avanti, scrutando attentamente la figura dell'amico man mano che anche lui faceva passi nella sua direzione.  
Keith sembrava essere diventato addirittura più alto, i suoi capelli toccavano le spalle e il suo petto era largo come mai era stato. Lance deglutì a vuoto quando si accorse che il ragazzo era ora fermo di fronte a lui aveva chiaramente aveva capito di essere stato squadrato da capo a piedi e per questo aveva assunto una posizione sull'attenti che evidenziava le peggiori fantasie muscolari di Lance.  
"Sei davvero tu."  
Non fu una domanda, ne fu certo, gli bastò guardarlo per riconoscere quel vecchio luccichio imprevedibile nei suoi occhi. E fu sorpreso quando senza neppure averlo salutato Keith fece un passo tra loro annullando le distanze e avvolgendolo in un forte abbraccio.   
"Due anni."  
Lo sentì mormorare, ma non capì. Lance si sentì intrappolato in un calore mai sentito prima. Era perché gli era mancata così tanto la sua compagnia? Sicuramente, era stato così abituato ad averlo tutti i giorni tra i piedi che l'improvvisa partenza dell'altro aveva lasciato un buco nel suo petto ed un enorme senso di abbandono nel suo cuore.  
Lance lo strinse a sua volta, strofinando il viso contro la sua spalla, determinato a non lasciarlo più andare via.  
O per lo meno, non senza una promessa di ritorno.   
"Bentornato a casa samurai."  
Avevano così tanto da raccontarsi, così tante battaglie da affrontare, così tanti problemi da risolvere prima di poter finalmente mettere la parola fine a quella guerra intergalattica.  
Ma loro, assieme al resto della squadra, lo avrebbero risolto.

**Author's Note:**

> {Grazie per aver letto!   
> Prima di tutto mi scuso perchè purtroppo non è venuta fuori come volevo. Ho scritto di fretta e furia e non ho potuto davvero concentrarmi su ciò che volevo. Quindi mi accontento di aver comunque affrontato il momento di reincontro di Lance e Keith. Quel "I don't have time for this Lance" di Keith ha pugnalato il mio povero cuoricino e volevo dare questa piccola gioia a Lancino. Un abbraccio se lo merita questo povero scricciolo cubano.  
> Come sempre ci saranno errori, ma non fateci caso, sono pigra nelle correzioni <3   
> Bye. <3 }


End file.
